


Clock ticks by

by thedarkeuphie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime wonders if history will repeat itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock ticks by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/gifts).



> I don't own GOT or ASOIAF, Martin and HBO do.

He took an anxious breath, waiting oh how he hated it so. It's why he'd become a knight in the first place, he had no patience. Elia had been in labor for almost six hours now, but then he thought even Cersei had to wait over three days for Tommen to come into the world kicking and screaming and he was Cersei's youngest. 

He could still recall the day his father had announced the betrothal between himself and Elia, it had come as a total surprise because they'd all thought that his father had dismissed the idea. It had been his eleventh nameday, right before he'd been sent to Crakehall. He and Elia had kept communication during this time and found that, while he didn't love her, he considered her a rather good friend.  

The announcement hadn't been well received by everyone as he'd hoped it would be. Cersei it would seem didn't want him marring 'the Dornish whore' as she'd dubbed his betrothed in her letter begging him not to go through with the marriage. He'd chosen to ignore his sister, he may not want to Lord of Casterly Rock but that didn't mean he couldn't find contentment with Elia by his side. 

The wedding had been a rather small affair by Lannister standards, but Elia had said she wanted something more private and his father had readily agreed given that it would save money. She'd looked beautiful in her gold and orange gown, he couldn't help but picture how Lannister red and gold would suit her more. Most of the ceremony was a blur because he was focused on making her feel comfortable, which included skipping out on the bedding. Neither of them were virgins, but they did have a rather good time showing each other what previous partners had shown them. 

"Excuse me, my Lord?" he hears to his right that forced him back to reality.

"Yes?" this was the midwife his father had hired for Elia. The best in all of Westeros they called her, praised for her ability to help woman stave off childbed fever and minimize the blood loss, "Are Elia and the babe alright?" 

"It's complicated my Lord," he certainly didn't like the sound of that, "the children are fine; but Lady Lannister has suffered severe blood loss. Don't misread me she will be fine, but more children will kill her." 

'Better that to losing her,' "May I see her?" he didn't mind not having more children, Elia had given him four children and he was more than proud of his older two. Trystane of eight, his wily heir and the bane of his grandfather's existence. Then little Myrcella, or Cella as Oberyn had habit of calling her, pearl of their worlds and prettier than Cersei had ever been, both inside and out. Upon entering the room he noticed the midwife again and thanked her for doing what the last had been unable to do for his mother.

"Lady Joanna is well missed, I just wanted to ensure suck a tragedy didn't happen again," she said honestly, "and I don't need more thank you beyond knowing she and the children are well taken care of and I can tell that they are," with that the woman continued on with her work. Going to Elia's side he saw how pale she was, but she seemed happy with their children in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking into her eyes. He didn't think he could love her the way she deserved in the beginning, but given time he had.

"Tired, but happy. Now come and help me name our children?"

"Certainly love, but shall we wait for Cella and Trystane? We promised they'd get to help chose their siblings names," Cella more so than Trystane.

"Have Joy get them."

"Yes dear," ten minutes later not even his fathers complaining could bring him down for he felt quite blessed to have such a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions you have for names are much appreciated.


End file.
